White Liar
by bloodytears87
Summary: Song fic based on White Liar. starts out SasuNaru but ends diffrently. dont wanna give too much away. yaoi disclaimer i dont own the characters of naruto or the song whire liar!


**Title: White liar**

**By: Bloodytears87**

**Summery: Yaoi fic based on the song white lair. dont really know what else to say lol.**

* * *

The dining hall was dimly lit and felt extremely warm; Naruto closed his cell phone with a sad look on his angelic face. Tonight was his wedding rehearsal. He was supposed to be getting married in the morning to his high school crush and lover for five years, Sasuke Uchiha. The blonde walked up to the karaoke stage with new found determination and an idea running through his head.

"Hello everyone!" he said cheerfully with his smile lighting up the room. "It's time to start the karaoke!" The crowd cheered. Everyone was there; all of Sasuke's family, their friends; Naruto's guardian and adoptive grandparents and his cousin.

"I'd like to go first and dedicate this song to my boyfriend and fiancé Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto said with confidence. He could see Sasuke smirk from across the room. Across from him Sasuke's brother raised a brow but other wise did nothing.

Naruto chose what he thought was the perfect song and let the beat of the music take him. When the song got to the right part he started to sing in his fluid angelic voice. Naruto watched the look of horror cross Sasuke's face as he soon discovered what song was being dedicated to him.

"_Hey, white liar, the truth comes out a little at a time and it spreads just like a fire. Slips off your tongue like turpentine and I don't know why, white liar_." Naruto sang, remembering when he first started to suspect Sasuke. "_You better be careful what you do, I wouldn't wanna be in your shoes, If they ever found you out,You better be careful what you say, It never really added up anyway, I got friends in this town."_

Naruto sat across his kitchen table from Kiba who was looking a little guilty. The dog lover had just told him that he thought that Sasuke was cheating on Naruto. The blonde didn't know what to say or do. Kiba had said he's seen the raven getting into his car with some drunken bimbo on his arm. A few seconds later Kiba saw them kissing.

"I mean she was extremely drunk, maybe she jumped him!" Kiba said taking in the sudden depressing aura around his blonde friend. Naruto shook it off with a laugh.

"Yea that must be it," and with that Naruto turned a blind eye to it. "_Hey, white liar, the truth comes out a little at a time and it spreads just like a fire. Slips off your tongue like turpentine and I don't know why, white liar_."Naruto sang out, he could still remember what Sasuke had told him that same night when he had gotten home and Naruto asked why Sasuke's clothes were so disheveled. "_You said you went out to a bar ,And walked some lady to her car, But your face has more to tell."_

Sasuke came through the door looking a mess. Naruto went over to his boyfriend and couldn't help but notice how he smelled like cheap perfume and had lipstick on his neck.

"What happened to you Sasuke?" Naruto asked trying to turn a blind eye. Maybe he would come clean and the drunken girl Kiba spoke of really did jump him.

"I umm… ran into an old lady who needed to be walked to her car. She was very unsteady and had to hold onto my shirt," Sasuke said with fake sincerity, but still Naruto said nothing.

"Oh ok, I'll be back later I need to pick up some groceries," Naruto lied.

"Hn," Sasuke said uncaring. With that Naruto left and headed straight to the one person he could easily talk to about this.

"Itachi, I think Sasuke's cheating on me." the blonde said the moment Itachi Uchiha opened his door to the frantic blonde who was about to break his door bell. The older raven moved aside to let Naruto in. Itachi couldn't believe his ears. Sasuke had finally been caught. Of course Itachi knew that Sasuke had been cheating for a while but he never said anything, not wanting to upset the blonde. Itachi knew that Naruto was fragile and should be treated as such. He had, had a hard life after all. Losing his parents in a car accident at the age of 3 and having to be passed from home to home till he was 9 when Iruka Umino finally adopted the blonde. Itachi had also been in love with Naruto since Sasuke had brought the boy home from school and introduced him as his friend. It wasn't long after that the boys became lovers and Itachi didn't have a chance with the blonde angel.

"Why do you think Sasuke's cheating on you?" Itachi asked.

"Kiba came by earlier and said he saw Sasuke making out with some drunk girl in his car," Naruto told the older man. Tears started welling up in his eyes.

"Then when he came home, his clothes were all messed up and he smelled like cheap perfume and had lipstick on his neck."

"I'm sorry, Naruto." Itachi said trying to comfort the smaller man.

"That's not the worst part," Naruto cried tears spilling over. "When I asked what happened he lied! He said he walked an old lady to her car!" Itachi's eyes flared red for a moment before returning to the serene onyx. Itachi held the crying blonde for an hour before Naruto had to leave due to repeated texting from Sasuke asking where he was.

_"Cause my cousin saw you on the street, With a red head named Bernice, Turns out you don't lie to well."_

Four days later Naruto got a call from his cousin Ino saying that she had seen Sasuke out with her friend Sakura. Ino didn't understand; she thought that they had broken up. She was livid when she found out the raven was cheating on her cousin.

"I'm so sorry Naruto!" Ino cried over the phone. "I will kick her ass." she assured.

"No, its ok Ino. I had a feeling this was happening." Naruto confessed. "I was hoping that it was a one time thing… I guess I was wrong."

"Oh Naru-chan!" Ino said. They stayed one the phone for an hour more. That was the second timed Naruto found himself in the comfort of Itachi's arms. That was also the moment he realized he had feelings for the older raven. Naruto didn't hope to believe that they were returned though.

"_Hey, white liar, the truth comes out a little at a time and it spreads just like a fire. Slips off your tongue like turpentine, and I don't know why, white liar_." Naruto sang knowing that Sasuke was starting to feel uncomfortable with this song. The panic was evident on his face. Itachi was smirking. Naruto walked off the stage and headed over to his fiancé's table with the microphone still singing. "_Here's a bombshell just for you, turns out I've been lying, too_." He said shoving his phone in Sasuke's face.

On it was a picture of Sasuke making out with Sakura out side of the dining hall; the picture was taken by Ino who vowed to help Naruto bust Sasuke. Sasuke looked horrified. Naruto smirked before walking over to Itachi and kissing him on the lips in front of everyone. It was the first time Naruto had kissed the older man. His lips that Naruto would of thought rough were like velvet under his lips. Itachi didn't waste time deepening the kiss which lasted until Naruto needed to finish the song.

"_Now I'm the white liar, the truth comes out a little at a time and it spreads just like a fire. Slips off of my tongue like turpentine, and I don't know why, white liar_." Naruto sang with a new found smirk on his now flushed face.

With that he dropped the microphone on the table and headed to the door to walk out of the hall with Itachi. He stopped just before he reached the door. "Sorry Sasuke, we're over." Naruto said turning back. "If I'm not you're everything I might as well be nothing."

* * *

**well how was it? wasnt sure if i should post it or not but i did. so give me some reviews plz! i really wanna know what you guys think! and for those fans of my Senior trip of a life time fic I promise I'm working on chapter 11 ^_^**


End file.
